Rosemary Daniels
Rosemary Daniels was a character in Neighbours spordically from 1986 to 2010. She first appeared in Episode 194 - 20 February 1986 and last appeared in Episode 5995 - 20 Aug 2010. She is the adoptive daughter of Helen Daniels. Rosemary is played by Joy Chambers. Biography Backstory Rosemary Ambrose was born in about 1945 in Australia. Her mother Heather Ambrose gave her up after she was born as she was unmarried. In the late 1940's Bill Daniels and Helen Daniels, realising they could not have any more natural children after Anne Daniels (born 1940) they adopted Rosemary. Rosemary emigrated to New York, USA and set up The Daniels Corporation. 1986-2010 In February 1986, Rosemary Daniels arrived in Erinsborough to visit her adoptive mother Anne. Paul Robinson did not welcome her return. He thought she looked down on everyone. Rosemary asked Helen to run the Australian branch of The Daniels Corporation. Memorable info Birthday: Unknown, prior to 1955 Family Mother Heather Ambrose Adoptive Father Bill Daniels Adoptive Mother Helen Daniels Siblings Anne Robinson (adoptive) Appearances 1986 ''' *Episode 194 - 20 February 1986 *Episode 195 - 21 February 1986 *Episode 196 - 24 February 1986 *Episode 197 - 25 February 1986 *Episode 198 - 26 February 1986 *Episode 199 - 27 February 1986 *Episode 200 - 28 February 1986 *Episode 201 - 3 March 1986 *Episode 202 - 4 March 1986 *Episode 203 - 5 March 1986 '''1987 *Episode 422 - 10 February 1987 *Episode 423 - 11 February 1987 *Episode 424 - 12 February 1987 *Episode 427 - 17 February 1987 *Episode 428 - 18 February 1987 *Episode 430 - 20 February 1987 *Episode 431 - 23 February 1987 *Episode 432 - 24 February 1987 *Episode 433 - 25 February 1987 *Episode 439 - 5 March 1987 1989 *Episode 891 - 6 February 1989 *Episode 893 - 8 February 1989 *Episode 894 - 9 February 1989 *Episode 897 - 14 February 1989 *Episode 898 - 15 February 1989 *Episode 902 - 21 February 1989 '1990 ' *Episode 1146 - 26 February 1990 *Episode 1147 - 27 February 1990 *Episode 1229 - 21 June 1990 *Episode 1230 - 22 June 1990 *Episode 1231 - 25 June 1990 *Episode 1232 - 26 June 1990 *Episode 1239 - 5 July 1990 *Episode 1240 - 6 July 1990 *Episode 1243 - 11 July 1990 *Episode 1244 - 12 July 1990 *Episode 1246 - 16 July 1990 '1991 ' *Episode 1413 - 17 April 1991 *Episode 1414 - 18 April 1991 *Episode 1419 - 25 April 1991 *Episode 1420 - 26 April 1991 *Episode 1423 - 1 May 1991 *Episode 1424 - 2 May 1991 *Episode 1428 - 8 May 1991 *Episode 1430 - 10 May 1991 *Episode 1542 - 15 October 1991 *Episode 1543 - 16 October 1991 *Episode 1546 - 21 October 1991 *Episode 1547 - 22 October 1991 *Episode 1553 - 30 October 1991 '1993 ' *Episode 1904 - 29 April 1993 *Episode 1905 - 30 April 1993 *Episode 1906 - 3 May 1993 '1994 ' *Episode 2194 - 14 July 1994 *Episode 2195 - 15 July 1994 *Episode 2196 - 18 July 1994 *Episode 2197 - 19 July 1994 *Episode 2198 - 20 July 1994 *Episode 2204 - 28 July 1994 *Episode 2208 - 3 August 1994 *Episode 2209 - 4 August 1994 '1998 ' *Episode 3186 - 12 October 1998 *Episode 3189 - 15 October 1998 '2005 ' *Episode 4771 - 25 Jul 2005 *Episode 4773 - 27 Jul 2005 *Episode 4775 - 29 Jul 2005 '2010 ' *Episode 5962 - 6 Jul 2010 *Episode 5983 - 4 Aug 2010 *Episode 5990 - 13 Aug 2010 *Episode 5995 - 20 Aug 2010 Gallery 194-5.png|Rosemary in her first appearance in Episode 194 - 20 February 1986 422-13.png|Rosemary with Gerard Singer in Episode 422 - 10 February 1987 Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1986. Category:Characters last seen in 2010. Category:Daniels family. Category:Neighbours businesswomen. Category:Births circa 1945. Category:Robinson family.